


23: a sexy touch in a not necessarily sexy place

by buckgaybarnes



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Burn Gorman's Yaoi Hands, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Lab Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lengthened version of tumblr prompt fill, let hermann be handsy 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes
Summary: Newt spends an inordinate amount of time staring at Hermann’s hands.





	23: a sexy touch in a not necessarily sexy place

**Author's Note:**

> all week i've been filling some domesticity prompts over on tumblr and some folks wanted a longer version of [my fill for sexy touch in a not necessarily sexy place](http://hermannsthumb.tumblr.com/post/174891617763/23-if-no-ones-asked-yet) so i tried to deliver! go nuts gang

Newt spends an inordinate amount of time staring at Hermann’s hands. They’re good hands, in his well-informed opinion as a biologist, elegant and delicate, with long fingers that look wonderful curled around chalk or silverware or mugs or the head of his cane. Newt spends an even more inordinate amount of time wondering what those hands would feel like on him, or what else those fingers could curl around. At first, it was manageable, so long as Newt didn’t stare too much in the lab as Hermann worked or dwell on it too much when he got back to his quarters every night with nothing but himself for company. (Newt did dwell, of course, jerked off to nothing but the thought of Hermann touching his body, those hands and fingers taking him apart piece by piece.)

But it’s becoming a problem, actually, because lately, Hermann can’t seem to stop touching Newt.

It starts as casual as anything one day. Newt’s computer dings with an email, so he wheels his chair over to check it out—it’s from the PPDC, addressed to both of them. “It’s for you, too,” he calls to Hermann, and Hermann comes over and settles a hand on Newt’s back as he leans over him, and Newt ends up reading the same line over and over until Hermann retreats to his chalkboard and curls those long, long fingers around his chalk again. After that, it’s like the floodgates are open. Hermann starts touching Newt’s shoulder in goodbye every night. He touches Newt’s arm to get his attention in the lab (and often leaves it there until he’s finished speaking). He touches Newt’s hand at meals, his knee under the table during meetings, even—only once—his hair as he walks by, so lightly Newt thinks he may have imagined it.

It’s torture, knowing intimately how Hermann’s hands feel everywhere but where he really wants them.

“We’ve got another email,” Newt says one morning without thinking, and he hears Hermann descend his ladder, hears the clack of his cane upon the metal floor, feels Hermann sidle up behind him and settle his hand on Newt’s shoulder once more.

“Have we?” Hermann says, close enough that Newt can feel his breath across the shell of his ear, and goosebumps prickle across his skin.

Newt swallows. His hand is frozen on the computer mouse. “Yeah, it’s—” Hermann is sliding his hand down to Newt’s bicep, then back up again, seemingly unaware of what he’s doing. “Uh—”

“Yes?” Hermann says, squeezing his shoulder, and Newt’s pants are getting uncomfortably tight. If he’s lucky Hermann will leave before he notices, and Newt can flee to the bathroom or something to take care of things. Hermann starts playing with his collar.

“Hermann—” Newt groans, as Hermann’s fingers slide over the bit of collarbone his shirt exposes, his pulse point, up the side of his neck.

Hermann noses behind his ear. “Hm?”

“Do you still want me to read—” Hermann is slowly undoing the knot of Newt’s tie.

“I’m sure it’s nothing important,” Hermann says. He starts on Newt’s button-up, and Newt lets his head fall back. “Is this alright, Newton?” He kisses behind his ear.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Newt breathes, “how—?”

Hermann splays his fingers across Newt’s chest, and it’s everything Newt’s hoped for. “You’re not nearly as subtle as you think,” Hermann says, “but perhaps _I’m_ not as obvious as I think.”

Newt flushes, but he can’t bring himself to give a shit that Hermann’s noticed him staring, especially not when he has the objects of his obsession on his body. "Keep touching me," he begs, "please." Hermann's hands—cool, sturdy, and so goddamn graceful—slide lower, pushing Newt's shirt open, and the fabric gathers uselessly at Newt's sides. Hermann's thumbs circle Newt's nipples, and Newt trembles. His lips are warm on Newt's throat.

"Tell me where," Hermann says, voice heady, stopping at Newt’s abdomen. Hermann squeezes the softness there, then dips his fingertips below Newt's waistband. Newt squirms, and the fabric of his jeans and his underwear drag against his dick and make him whimper. "Where would you like me to touch you, Newton? Here?" Hermann drags his fingers back up to graze over Newt's nipples, pinch them, and Newt moans. "Here?" He undoes the button fly of Newt's jeans and—Newt clenches the armrests of the chair—ghosts his fingers across the bulge at the front of Newt's underwear. He's draped over Newt at this point, so close Newt can hear every breath he takes, hear his heart racing.

"Yeah," Newt gasps, spreading his legs automatically, "yeah, there, please—"

Hermann's hand creeps under the elastic band of his underwear once more, so, so slowly, mouthing the side of Newt's neck as he goes. "Have you thought about me doing this often, Newton?" The way he says Newt's name—low, almost a purr—sends more trembles through Newt's body, and the bastard knows what it's doing to Newt, knows the effect it's having, because Newt feels his mouth curling into a smug smile when he says "Well, _Newton_?" a moment later.

"All the time," Newt moans, "every day—"

The computer screen fades to sleep mode, and Newt sees them reflected in the sudden black: Newt, lips parted, chest exposed; Hermann, mouth at Newt's neck, a heavy mask of arousal settled across his face. Their eyes lock. Hermann—finally, finally—curls those fingers around what Newt's wanted him to for so long and pulls his cock out over the elastic band, and the lab air is cool and Hermann's fingers are quick and Newt trembles over and over. He doesn't look away from Hermann's gaze in the reflection as Hermann strokes him faster, not when Hermann's own breathing turns harsh against his skin, not when Hermann brings the fingers of his free hand up to Newt's mouth and Newt sucks on three eagerly, working his tongue as well as he can over his knuckles and moaning filthily.

He breathes out Hermann's name around his mouthful of those long, elegant fingers as he comes, and Hermann, always efficient, only waits a few seconds before he carefully wipes his hand off on Newt's boxers and tucks him back in. "Holy shit, Hermann," Newt pants, flushed and damp, as Hermann does up Newt’s buttons neatly and knots Newt's tie. He pats Newt's chest once, like he's pleased at a job well done. "Holy shit, that was hot."

Hermann kisses the side of Newt's neck once more, then reaches for where he hooked his cane at the side of the chair and hoists himself up carefully on it. Newt feels strangely bereft without all of Hermann's weight on him anymore. "I'm pleased to know," Hermann says.

"Can I blow you or something?" Newt says, and tries to spin around so he can grab at Hermann, but Hermann stops the chair from moving with the end of his cane. Newt pouts. "Dude, come on, you didn't even—"

"This was more than enjoyable for me," Hermann interrupts him, in that same low tone, and Newt feels another spike of heat in his stomach and shuts his mouth. After a moment's consideration, Hermann adds casually, with a deliberate nod, "After work, if you're still offering." He wraps his fingers around Newt's chin and tilts his head up for a long and lingering kiss, and Newt's left dazed and spent and touching his mouth as Hermann clacks back over to his side of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to see my other prompt fills as well as WIPs i occasionally post they're all in [this tag on my blog](http://hermannsthumb.tumblr.com/tagged/maria%27s-fanfiction-tag) :-)


End file.
